Mystic Twilight
by kuntrygal
Summary: After tragedy struck Bella goes to live with her family in Mystic Falls thinking she has left the supernatural life behind. AU
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries nor Twilight or anything to do with them belong to me. This is a crossover fic, & it will be NON canon. I'm reposting and made a few changes.

This is a drabble fic. Chapters will be short. It will not be betad.

**BPOV**

_It will be as if I never existed. _

Edward's parting words to me rang in my head as the plane touched down at the airport in Virginia. I still can't believe it has come to this.

_It will be as if I never existed. _

Edward had been full of crap. A few weeks after he had left I formed a friendship with Jacob Black. That lasted a few weeks until even he had turned his back on me. I found out later it was the same misguided crap that Edward believed. Jacob thought he was protecting me. He felt that he was to dangerous for me to be around since he had learned that he was a werewolf, shape shifter, or whatever you wanted to call him.

It was the wolves who saved me when Victoria came back to take her revenge. She thought that killing me would hurt Edward. Funny. He would probably never know what happened unless Alice saw it, and I'm sure that he had instructed her not to look for me.

_It will be as if I never existed. _

Edward would probably never know the devastation that him leaving caused. Aside from the depression I slipped into, there was Victoria. When Charlie had decided I needed help my mom and Phil flew up from Florida determined to take me back with them. Victoria picked the prime time to attack. She killed both of my parents and Phil. The wolves arrived in time to save me. Physically. Mentally I'd never be the same again I'm sure.

Now here I am being shipped to Virginia. To Mystic Falls of all places, to live with my Aunt Jenna, and cousins Elena and Jeremy. I haven't seen Elena and Jeremy since their parents died. My poor Aunt Jenna taking in all of her orphan nieces and nephew.

I exited the plane and eventually made my way to baggage claim. I was relieved to leave Forks in a way. There was to many bad memories there. I was also ready to get away from all the supernatural crap. Vampires, and Werewolves. According to my Aunt Jenna, nothing exciting ever happens in Mystic Falls.

I knew that Aunt Jenna had arranged for me to meet with a therapist. I had already had a few sessions in Washington before I left. My friend Angela's parents had taken me in until my few wounds had healed, and Jenna was ready for me to fly out.

As I grabbed my bags I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned to look and there stood my cousin Jeremy waving to me, and beside him was Elena. She was holding hands with who I assumed was the boyfriend Stefan I had heard about.


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine. Not betad.

**BPOV**

I sat in the back seat with Jeremy on the way home. They were asking me all kinds of question about how my flight had been, how I was doing, just making polite small talk. I noticed Stefan looking at me in the rear view mirror several times like he was trying to figure me out. I wondered if they knew what he really was. Would Elena still be all over him if she knew?

I was relieved when we made it back to the house, I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand being in the car with Stefan. He seemed friendly, but so did the Cullen's in the beginning. Not to mention Jake. But in the end they had no problem hurting me.

"Bella, Jeremy and Stefan will bring in your bags, come on I'll show you to your room." Elena said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. "You are across the hall from me. Jeremy is there and Jenna is at the end of the hall."

"Where is Aunt Jenna?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, she couldn't get out of work, but she will be here tonight. She wants to take us all out to dinner." she said opening the door to my new room. "We put all of your boxes in here when they arrived. Jenna wanted to unpack them for you, but I talked her out of it."

"Thanks." I replied sitting down on the bed.

"Here you go." Jeremy spoke up as he walked into the room placing my bag on the floor.

"I'm going to head back to the house to meet Damon." Stefan said as he kissed Elena. "Are you still coming over?"

"Yeah I will as soon as I help Bella get settled. You don't mind if she comes do you?"

Stefan smiled at her, the to me. "No, of course not." He kissed her again before heading out.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to it, and I'm heading out to meet Bonnie."

Great. Now how do I get out of going to my cousin's vampire boyfriend's house?

"Who is Damon?" I asked as Elena began helping unpack.

"Stefan's brother. You will meet him later, I gotta warn you though he can be kind of moody."

Oh great, just what I need. Another moody guy in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine. Not Betad.

**BPOV**

Once we had everything unpacked and put away, we got cleaned up to head over to Stefan's house. I was quiet during the drive over. I tried to make sure I made affirmative sounds at appropriate places while Elena chattered away. She was filling me in on all of her friends, and who I'd be meeting. I did remember meeting her friends Bonnie and Caroline when her parents had died.

It took me a few seconds to realize we had stopped, and that Elena was speaking to me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Elena. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I know this is all a lot to deal with."

I smiled and gave her a nod, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm a little nervous about meeting the moody brother."

Well, at least that wasn't a complete lie.

She smiled widely at me as she took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, "Come on cuz, I"ll make sure Damon is on his best behavior."

I chuckled as I started to climb out of her Jeep, "God I hope so." I said to myself.

I stood at the front of Elena's Jeep looking up at their house in awe. What is it with these vamps? How do they all afford these big fancy houses?

"Come on Bella, it'll be okay I swear." Elena said as she grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

I gave her hand a small squeeze, "I trust you."

Stefan greeted us at the door, pulling Elena into a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before addressing me.

"Hello Bella, you get all settled in?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you."

"Is Damon here?" Elena asked Stefan quietly.

"Yeah, he's up in his room. Why?"

Elena huffed quietly, "Just make sure he behaves around Bella."

Stefan chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Make sure who behaves?" a deep voice sounded as someone came down the stairs. "Surely you don't mean me, I'm always on my best behavior."

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head as Stefan chuckled.

I looked over towards the stairs to see a very handsome dark haired man walking towards us. He had a sexy smirk plastered on his face as he looked towards Stefan and Elena and then back to me.

"And who do we have here?" he asked as he held out a hand to me. I cautiously placed my hand in his and he lifted it to kiss the back of it as he gave me a smoldering look.

"Damon, this is my cousin Bella. Bella, this is Stefan's brother Damon."

Warmth spread from my hand where he held and kissed it through out my body. He smiled as he lowered my hand, but didn't release it.

"Bella, why don't you join me for a drink while we get to know each other a little better." he said as he lead me into the living room.

I could head Stefan and Elena whispering back and forth behind us as Damon. Elena apparently didn't trust Damon with me. Apparently he is the dangerous brother. Good to know.

"What can I get you to drink?" Damon asked as he poured some type of whiskey into a glass.

"Bella, I'm going to get a bottle of water from the kitchen would you like one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied sitting down on the couch.

Stefan sat down in a chair across from me while Damon came over to sit beside me.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." Damon said grinning at me as he took a sip of his drink.

"I will tell you about myself, but I have one question for the both of you first." I replied with a smirk of my own.

"What would you like to know?" Stefan asked.

"Does Elena know?" I asked.

"Know what?" Damon spoke up lifting his glass again.

"That the two of you are vampires?"

Damon choked on his drink, as Stefan's mouth dropped open in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine. Not betad.

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Stefan asks shaking his head.

"You can't be serious." Damon said before finishing off his drink and heading back over to the bar.

"I thought all you vamps had super hearing or something." I said with a humorless laugh, "I said does Elena know you two are vampires?" I repeated slowly.

"What makes you think we are vampires?" asked Stefan as he leaned forward bracing his elbows on his legs.

"Yes, please enlighten us." Damon said as he sat back down on the couch beside me.

"Well, you are both wearing a Lapis Lazuli ring." I said motioning to both of their hands.

Stefan looked pensive, and Damon just snorted.

"You are both pale."

Damon snorted again, "Is that all you got? A lot of people around here are pale, and the Lapis Lazuli is not that uncommon."

I shifted on the couch and looked down at my hands as I shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain what?" Stefan urged.

I took a deep breath before looking up at him, "I just have kind of this sixth sense about vampires, or werwolves even. I can just kind of sense them."

I noticed they both kind of tensed when I mentioned werewolves.

"Know many vampires and werewolves do ya?" Damon said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

I turned to glare at Damon, "A few actually, yeah."

He glared right back at me arching his brow, "You don't know anything little girl."

"Oh I know more than you think." I muttered under my breath.

"What is going on in here?" Elena asked walking back into the living room and handing me a bottle of water.

Damon scoffed as he took another sip of his drink. Stefan held his hand out to Elena, she took it allowing him to pull her into his lap. I glared at him as he kissed her on the neck.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Elena asked looking at me worriedly.

"Your cousin here is insane." Damon said.

"What did you do?" she asked him as she started to stand. Stefan quickly wrapped his arms around her, and held her in his lap.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Damon snapped.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "I asked them if you knew that they were vampires."

Stefan groaned, Elena's mouth dropped open in shock, and Damon chuckled.

"You're a firey one aren't you?" he asked. "I think I might like you after all."

"Bella, what makes you say that?" Elena asked grasping tightly onto Stefan's arm.

"Yes Bella, tell us what you know of vampires and werewolves." Damon said as he shifted on the couch placing his arm on the back of it as he turned to face me with his smirk in place.

I glanced at him before turning back to look at Elena and Stefan.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before speaking.

"Do you remember me telling you about my boyfriend Edward?"

She nodded as she spoke, "Yeah, he broke up with you and moved away a few months before your parents died."

I growled causing Damon to smile, "You mean before they were murdered."

"Murdered?" Stefan said.

"Elena, Edward and his family were vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine. Not betad.

**BPOV**

"What do you mean they were murdered?" Stefan asked as Elena gasped.

"What do you mean your ex boyfriend was a vampire? How did I not know this?" Elena asked, while I heard Damon chuckling softly beside me.

I looked over to Elena with one eyebrow raised, "Really Elena? You wanna go there?"

Stefan smirked behind her while Elena started to stammer, "Well, I uh..."

"What is it with the Gilbert family and vampires?" Damon asked as he refilled his glass.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Even Jeremy was dating a vamp." he laughed.

"What?" I replied shocked as I looked at Elena.

She nodded as she spoke, "He was, but she was killed."

"Werewolf?" I asked.

"No, she was staked."

My brow furrowed in confusion,"Staked? But that's impossible."

"Damon chuckled as he sat back down beside me, "I thought you knew all about vamps."

"Why do you think that's impossible?" Stefan asked.

"Because there is no way that a stake could hurt you, you're," I started reaching over and patting Damon's chest...his soft, warm chest... "hard as stone." I murmured and he seemed to tense up a little.

"Sweetheart, I guarantee there is a certain part of me that gets hard as stone, don't look so disappointed." he said with a smirk as his hand come up to cover mine and hold it to him.

"Bella these vampires that you knew, did they wear the Lapis Lazuli?" Stefan asked as he and his brother shared a look.

"Yes, but they avoided direct sun light anyway. Edward showed me why once."

"He sparkled right?" Stefan asked.

"Right." I answered still caught in Damon's gaze.

"Damon stop trying to compel my cousin." Elena huffed.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I asked trying to pull away from him.

"Try being the operative word here, it's not working." he replied with a confused look on his face. He then lifted my hand up, inhaling at my wrist. "She doesn't smell like vervain, but I must say she does smell nice."

"What is vervain, and what do you mean compel me?" I asked looking back and forth between them.

"Bella, I don't think your Edward was a normal vampire, if there is a such thing." Stefan began.

"No, you were dating a freak. A cold one. A hybrid freak of nature, created hundreds of years ago by one of the originals." Damon said before downing the rest of his drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"A hybrid? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Damon chuckled as he released my hand and allowed me to sit back on the couch. "You're just full of questions aren't you."

"Elena?" I asked looking to my cousin.

She shook her head and looked at Stefan, "Stefan, what is he talking about? Is it hybrids like Tyler? Like Klaus was creating with the werewolves?"

"Klaus was behind these hybrids also. He was trying to create the ultimate vampire. They are pretty indestructible, but he wasn't able to control them. When he realized he had no control over them, and couldn't destroy it on his own, he more or less abandoned them."

"Damon you said you were trying to compel her, but it wasn't working?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, and you aren't using vervain or any type of witch craft?" he asked looking at me with a raised brow.

"Witch craft? Seriously? And I don't even know what vervain is." I said with a huff. "Edward was able to hear thoughts, but he could never hear mine."

"Really? That has to be maddening." Damon said standing up and heading back to the bar.

"Vervain is a herb Bella, it weakens vampires and can even keep them from being able to compel you." Elena said.

"God, I'm so confused." I muttered covering my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know this is a lot for you to take in." Elena said coming to sit beside me on the couch, wrapping a arm around me.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed, I thought I was leaving the supernatural life behind in Forks."

"There's really no escaping it, there are witches, vampires, and werewolves everywhere." Stefan replied.

"Come on, it's almost time to go meet Aunt Jenna for dinner." Elena told me standing from the couch and holding a hand out to me. "Then after that we will meet up with Caroline and Bonnie."

"It will be good to see them again." I replied.

"Wonder if you will still think that knowing that Bonnie is a witch and Caroline is now a vamp." Damon chuckled from across the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner with Aunt Jenna was a little awkward. I couldn't stop thinking about everything I had learned about the Salvatores, and that what I thought I had known about the Cullens wasn't all accurate. Who knew there were two different kinds of vampires.

One good thing about Aunt Jenna though was she was pretty laid back. She was a lot like my mom, and was more like a good friend than a parent figure. I think we will get along great.

After assuring Aunt Jenna that we would be home for Elena's midnight curfew, we headed out to meet Bonnie and Caroline. Elena assured me that even though Caroline was a vampire and Bonnie had discovered she was a witch, they were still the same people. I was still having a hard time coming to terms with the witch thing, vampires I was used to, witch craft not so much.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again!" Caroline gushed as she pulled me into a hug. I gasped as I immediately noticed the differences between her hug, and when Alice or Esme used to hug me.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked pulling away.

I looked at her as I raised a hand slowly placing it against her cheek, "You're not cold. You are warm, and soft." I murmured confusedly.

Caroline giggled as she raised an eyebrow at me, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're a vampire."

"What?" Caroline gasped, "Are you insane?"

"It's okay Caroline, she knows."

"You've been around others?" Caroline asked placing her hand over mine on her cheek.

I nodded as a tear ran down my cheek, "Have you heard of the Cold Ones?"

"Just what Stefan has told me."

"I've heard of them. There are stories about them in my family history." Bonnie spoke up as she came over to hug me as well.

"Bella's parents were killed by one." Elena said as she joined in on the group hug.

"What?!" Bonnie gasped,

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Caroline sighed.

"Was it a random attack, or..." Bonnie made a motion with her hand as she lead us over to the couch.

I sighed as I sat down and hugged one of the throw pillows. "She was out for revenge against my ex Edward, he killed her mate James when he tried to kill me."

"What? How did he kill him? The Cold Ones are practically indestructable from what I've heard." Caroline asked.

Elena reached over taking one of my hands in hers, and gave me a nod of encouragement.

"Edward was a Cold One also." I whispered.

"Ok, I think this conversation calls for ice cream!" Bonnie declared as she headed into the kitchen.

We all giggled as she ran back into the room with a quart of Rocky Road and four spoons. We all shared the ice cream as I filled them in on all of the details of what had happened with James, Victoria, and the Wolf Pack.

"So when the wolves saved you what happened with Victoria?" Bonnie asked dropping her spoon into the now empty carton.

I shrugged as I sat back on the couch, "I don't know. She got away."

"Wait, what? You mean she's still out there?" Caroline asked.

"I guess so."

The three of them all looked at each other, "Bella, we have to tell Damon and Stefan. What if she comes here after you?"

"Maybe me staying here isn't such a good idea, I don't want to put any of you in danger." I replied tearing up.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. Damon, Stefan and I can protect you. Plus we have Tyler." Caroline said with a nod.

"What is Tyler going to be able to do against a Cold One?" I asked.

"Tyler is a werewolf." She said with a smile.

Oh great. Mystic Falls has werewolves too.


	8. Chapter 8

Not betad. Not mine. I'm looking for a prereader/proofreader. If you are interested, let me know. Someone pointed out that some things didn't add up with the time line for Vampire Diaries. One of the good things about fan fic, I can be creative. There will be differences from the VD story line.

**BPOV**

Today didn't go anything like I had thought it would. I never would have imagined that I would come to Mystic Falls and run into the supernatural. I had hoped and prayed I had left all of that behind me in Forks. I knew Victoria was still somewhere out there, but hope she would stay away.

When we got home Elena went to her room, wishing me a good night before closing her door. I went to my room and grabbed my pajamas and toiletries before heading to the bathroom to take a bath. I stayed in the tub for a long time. The hot water was relaxing, and I relished the way it felt on the tense muscles in my neck and shoulders.

Before going to bed I made sure to take my anxiety medication and my sleeping pill. The last thing I wanted to do was wake anyone in the house with one of my screaming nightmares. Hopefully this would be enough to keep them away for the night.

The next morning Aunt Jenna fixed breakfast for everyone. Her boyfriend Alaric came over, and I found it he was one of the teachers at the school where I would be finishing out my senior year. He told me that I would be in class with Elena and Stefan. I was glad to know I shared at least one class with someone I knew.

"Bella, do you have a cell phone?" Aunt Jenna asked as I helped clear the table.

"No ma'am." I replied shaking my head.

"But you did." Elena spoke up.

"Yeah, the one I had was given to me by the Cullens'. I kind of smashed it." I shrugged.

Aunt Jenna laughed, "Well we will go out today and add you to our family plan. I can't have you running around Mystic Falls without a way to get in touch with you. To much weird stuff happens around here."

Elena and I both laughed glancing at each other. I got the feeling Aunt Jenna didn't know the half of it.

After a trip to the cell phone store, and a lesson from Elena and Jeremy on how to use the iPhone, Elena invited me to go with her over to Stefan's house to hang out. Jeremy had already slipped out and Jenna was meeting Alaric. I really didn't want any more exposure or awkwardness around the new vampires so I decided to stay in.

I moved some things around in my new room, flipped through a few books, and finally settled on the bed playing with my new phone. Aunt Jenna had given me a iTunes gift card so I played around and downloaded a few songs.

After a while I went down stairs and grabbed a snack. When I came back upstairs I was stirring the hot cocoa in the mug watching the marshmallows as the melted as I walked into my room.

"Hello Bella." came a deep voice from the direction of my bed.

I gasped and jumped, nearly dropping my mug.

"Damon what are you doing here, and why are you in my room?"

"We need to talk little girl."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" I asked as I sat down in my desk chair.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you are possibly leading one of the Cold Ones here?" he said with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back against the head board of my bed crossing his arms over his chest.

I felt like I had been punched in the gut, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

Damon rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you came here."

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't have any other family left." I said tearing up.

"Are you seriously crying right now?" he asked as he sat up.

I covered my face with my hands as a sob escaped, "I shouldn't have come here."

I heard Damon sigh as he moved off the bed. In just a second he was kneeling in front of me as he pulled my hands away from my face holding them in his as he looked into my eyes.

"Maybe not. But I'm glad you did."


	9. Chapter 9

Not mine. Thanks to hjb2006 for proof reading this for me!

_I covered my face with my hands as a sob escaped, "I shouldn't have come here."_

_I heard Damon sigh as he moved off the bed. In just a second he was kneeling in front of me as he pulled my hands away from my face holding them in his as he looked into my eyes._

_"Maybe not. But I'm glad you did."_

**BPOV**

"Really?" I asked with a sniffle.

He responded with a smug smirk and raised eyebrow, "Yeah really. I like you Swan, so you aren't going anywhere you hear me?"

I surprised myself by laughing, "Yeah, I hear you Damon."

He grinned, "Okay good, now tell me everything you know about this redhead and why she wants to kill you."

Damon went back to sit on my bed again as I sipped on my hot chocolate and told him the whole sad story. I noticed him tense up a few times during the story. It was obvious he didn't like hearing how close I had been to the Cullen family. He got up off the bed and started pacing when I told him what had happened at the ill fated birthday party. I swear I heard him mutter under his breath a few times calling Edward a few choice names.

When I got to the part of how Edward had left me in the woods, Damon's eyes became huge, and his nostrils flared. He was clearly pissed.

He listened intently as I told him about the wolves, and was very interested in them. He didn't think they were the same kind of wolf as Tyler. He wondered if their bite would have the same effect on his kind as the werewolves he was familiar with.

I had a hard time getting through the part of the story when Victoria killed my family. Damon surprised me by holding my hand, and handing me a tissue.

"So this Victoria wants to kill you as revenge for Edward killing her mate? It's not going to matter to her that the two of you aren't together anymore." Damon stated.

"She made that clear when she killed my family." I agreed.

Damon knelt down in front of me again taking one of my hands in his, "I swear to you, she wont get to you here. If she comes to Mystic Falls, she will have to get through Stefan and me to get to you."

"And that is easier said than done." we heard Stefan say from the doorway to my room.

Damon rolled his eyes as he gave me a grin. I looked over to see a look of shock on both Elena and Stefan's faces as they took in the scene before them.

"Not only that, but we have Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie on our side." Elena said with a smile.

"Right, can't forget Barbie, Teen Wolf, and The Wicked Witch." Damon said as he stood up.

I laughed causing him to grin at me again.

"On a serious note though, I think it's best that Bella is not left alone. We don't know where this vamp is, or if she knows where Bella is." he said looking over to Stefan.

Stefan gave a thoughtful nod as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well she should be safe during the day at school. She will have the whole gang, plus Alaric watching over her."

"And I will be close by." Damon said.

I stood up shaking my head as I looked over to Elena, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Bella, you're not a burden, you're family." she replied as she came over and hugged me, causing me to tear up again.

"I'm sorry, I'm normally not this emotional I swear." I cried as I hugged her back.

"Hey, none of that now. I thought we agreed on this." Damon spoke up placing a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away from Elena a bit to look at Damon. Over his shoulder I could see the surprised and questioning look on Stefan's face. This was apparently a side of Damon he was not accustomed to seeing.

"Sorry Damon. I swear I'm not normally this emotional. I think it's just the time change, and move and everything is catching up with me."

"Come on, let's go get some hot tea and a snack. Maybe that will help you feel better." Elena said grabbing one of my hands.

"Sure." I replied grabbing my mug off the desk. "You guys coming?" I asked.

"Sure." Stefan said with a tight smile.

Elena and I fixed our tea and grabbed some cookies. As we were getting ready to head into the living room to join the guys Elena stopped to take a call from Bonnie. As I was heading into the other room I could hear Damon and Stefan talking.

"What is going on with you Damon? I've never seen you be so caring or concerned for a woman since Katherine."

Damon snorted, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you brother." Stefan replied.

Damon sighed, "I can't explain it. I don't know Stefan, I just feel very protective of her. I'm drawn to her."

I shivered at the similarity of Damon's words to what Edward had once said. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to apologize for my delay in updating. In February a close friend of mine become very ill. Unfortunately she passed away. I'm trying to get back into writing. I know some of you may not understand, or think it's a valid excuse. Sending me nasty little comments however does not make me want to write, quite frankly it just pisses me off & makes me want to stop. I am working on an update & will get it up as quick as I can.


End file.
